Cannoli Cream
by Blue Arrow
Summary: Lily finds out she is pregnant and prepares a special Italian dinner in preparation to tell James. Please Read and Review!


Hi everyone - this is my second story, I hope you like it. It's basically Lily finding out she's pregnant and telling James about it. Please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, not me!

* * *

Lily was wringing her hands, all the while determined to make at least a dent in the white tiled floor. Damn the color white. Was it even a color at all? No, it wasn't. White was just the result of an object reflecting all other light, leaving nothing else behind. Now that she thought about it, white was a particularly lonely color, pushing everything away, determined to be on its own. It was completely alone on the spectrum, just as she was in this wretched room, waiting for the healer to return. It wasn't her fault she was alone. It was all James's fault. He had to be stupid and forget to say the wretched spell. How hard is it to say a simple incantation? But no, he had to forget that one night almost two months ago. It was his fault she was in this stupid room, waiting and waiting for the stupid healer to come back. Just as she was thinking this, there was a brief knock and the door swung open. 

"Mrs. Potter, sit down, if you will."

Lily sat.

"I'm very happy to inform you that you are with child. I believe that congratulations are in order, and ..."

As the healer said this, Lily's eyes got wide and her face lit up. A smile slowly spread across her face, and she could feel a wave of warmth, love, and happiness crash through her body. A mother. She was going to be a mother. She noticed the healer was still talking, and began to pay attention again.

". . . you will need to make regular appointments for checking up on the progress of your baby. At twelve weeks, the sex of the baby can be found out, if you wish. I advise you to make an appointment as you leave today for sometime next week. We can, at that time, make a more in-depth assessment as to your health right now and what you need to do to stay healthy and keep the baby healthy. For now, here are these informative pamphlets, and no apparating or flooing anywhere, excepting emergencies."

Lily nodded, thanked the healer kindly, and walked out. She could barely contain her excitement; she was going to be a mum! At that very moment, a new life was taking shape inside of her. She felt on top of the world, like nothing could come between her and this baby, or between her and James. James. Oh God, how was she going to tell him?

Music could be heard throughout the downstairs level of the Potter home, originating from the kitchen. The sweet smell of tomato sauce floated through the house, filling it with warmth and comfort. Lily could be found in the kitchen, stirring strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, sugar, and lemon juice together in a large glass bowl. She had pasta on the stove, garlic bread in the oven, and was making fruit salad with cannoli cream. She had always loved Italian food, and felt it would be appropriate for such an occasion as this night. James was due home in about 45 minutes, giving her just enough time to finish preparing. (A/N: I don't know about you guys, but in my family we always seem to go all-out Italian for special occasions... possibly because we _are_ Italian, but anyway.. just go with it :-) )

While the fruit and cannoli cream were sitting, she swept around the dining room cleaning up. With a few incantations and charms, the table was wiped clean and adorned with candles and the lights in the room were dimmed, now giving off a soft glow. After a few more flicks of her wand, deep burgundy napkins were set in place, followed by gold rimmed plates and polished silverware. She smiled. Yes, that should do it.

Returning back to the kitchen, she found that the pasta was almost ready and it was time to take the garlic bread out of the oven. She placed the fresh bread in a basket and covered it with a heavy towel to keep them warm, then went to check on the dessert. She was so preoccupied with making everything perfect that she didn't hear the pop that meant her husband was home.

James was immediately enveloped in the scent of his wife's wonderful cooking.

'What a thing to come home to,' he sighed to himself.

He smiled a content and appreciative smile, which slowly turned into the famous James Potter Smirk. James slowly crept into the kitchen, knowing she probably hadn't heard him come home. Spotting her in front of the open fridge, he quietly tiptoed closer to her so that he was standing right behind her.

Lily was just admiring how well her dessert was coming out when two strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist. She shrieked in surprise and her scrumptious bowl of fruit began its tumble to the ground. James grabbed Lily's wand from its place on the counter and quickly saved the bowl and fruit from almost certain ruin. Lily turned around.

"James!" she breathed, "You scared the shit out of me! You could have broken the bowl! You almost ruined the fruit! I've spent hours getting this ready, and you - "

She was cut off as James swooped down and kissed her. She tensed, then quickly relaxed into the kiss. His hands were framing her face and she lifted her arms to run her fingers through his unruly, silky locks. She moaned when she felt his tongue run against her bottom lip, and quickly opened her mouth to allow him access. She melted against him when his hands crept up her back underneath her shirt. He pulled away, rubbing her lower back.

"Now, what were you going to say, my love?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, piss off." was her reply and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers. After another moment of intense kissing, she pulled back.

"Now. You go and wait in the dining room, and I'll bring the food in. It's almost ready."

James let go of her and went over to the stove, checking what was on it.

"Mmmm… you went Italian tonight. What's the occasion?"

"I'll tell you after dinner. Now shoo!"

James quickly dodged out of the kitchen and into the dining room, as Lily was brandishing her wand threateningly at him. He knew better than to tease or argue with Lily when she had a wand in her hand. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the romantic setting of the dining room.

'Must be something big…' he thought, as he sat down at the head of the table.

The last time they had shared such a romantic dinner had been their one year anniversary a couple months ago. He wondered what she had to say to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lily entering the dining room, bringing garlic bread with her. She used her wand to summon the pasta, along with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She sat down next to James, who kissed her on the cheek and placed his napkin on his lap.

"Thanks Lil's, this looks great."

She smiled at him, "Your welcome."

She took his plate and served him some pasta while he poured the wine. After both plates and glasses had been filled, James questioned his wife as to what she had to tell him.

"I told you, after dinner. Eat first. And I slaved over it, so you had better enjoy it."

James complied and began to eat. After they finished, (Lily didn't touch the wine, causing a raised eyebrow from James),Lily went into the kitchen to retrieve the cannoli cream topped fruit salad, served in two small dessert bowls.

"Okay, now I _have_ to know. You _never_ make dessert. We never even _have_ dessert." James was seriously wondering what had gotten into his wife. They hardly had any kind of sweets around the home. Lily insisted that every time she looked at something sweet, she gained 5 pounds on each hip. She only bought or made dessert when they had company, or when she desperately needed chocolate.

Lily just smiled secretively.

"You're hiding something, Lillian Marie Potter, and I am _determined_ to know what it is. Now tell me, or suffer dire consequences."

Lily smirked, "Dire consequences, James? And just what would those dire consequences be?"

"Not the point, dear. Now, light of my life, kindly tell me what's on your mind so we can get to this oh-so-rare dessert."

Lily suddenly looked worried and hesitant to tell James. She didn't really know how to tell him and was worried with how he would react, which is why she dragged it out so long. James noticed the tension in her face, and his expression changed from mischievous to worrisome immediately.

"Lily? Is everything ok?"

Lily nodded, suddenly unable to find her voice. She was so nervous.

"You haven't been feeling well lately, does it have to do with that?"

Lily nodded again. James's eyes widened, he grabbed her hands in his.

"Are you ok? Is it serious? Lil's, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Lily closed her eyes, then opened them again, staring into her husband's worried hazel eyes. Seeing the love reflectedin them for her gave her reassurance that he would be happy with what she was about to reveal to him. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, her other hand gripped his tightly.

"James. Remember our one year anniversary, how we ended the night erm, celebrating upstairs?"

James nodded slowly.

"James, I'm pregnant."

James's eyes got even wider. He found that he couldn't breath as well as he should be able to, and his heart started racing at an unbelievable speed.

"You're… what?"

"I'm pregnant, James."

James just stared at her for a moment.

". . . James?" a tentative Lily asked.

James suddenly crushed Lily to him, gathering her onto his lap, holding her more tightly then he had ever held her before. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. Lily let out a huge breath she didn't realize she was holding and hugged him back, feeling a huge wave of relief sweep over her. After a few minutes, James pulled his head back but still held tight to his wife.

He moved a strand of her hair behind her ears with one hand and started stroking the side or her face, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Lillian. So much."

He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He had never felt so in love with her before. His child, their child, was growing inside of her. He was going to be a father. He pulled back and looked down, slowly bringing a shaking hand to her abdomen.

"I love you," he whispered, referring both to his unborn child and his wife. He glanced up at Lily.

"When did you find out?"

"Just today. I suspected it ever since I started to get sick, but I just went to St. Mungo's this afternoon. I have my first pre-natal care appointment next Tuesday. If you can get out of work, I would like you to come with me."

James rose up, bringing Lily with him and holding her to him again.

"I want to be there. I'll call off work, it's no problem."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Oh my God. . . I'm going to be a dad. We're going to be parents Lily. Parents."

She giggled, "Yes, we are. Are you happy?"

"I've never been more so in my life." He told her seriously.

"Good. I'm happy too."

They held each other in silence for a few moments more.

"So... um... do you want the dessert now?"

James laughed. "Sure love."

Sitting back down, they finished off the dessert together. Lily sat curled up on James's lap, and James used a spoon to feed both himself and Lily the connoli fruit salad. Soon, only small traces of the cannoli cream were left over in the bowls. James smiled deviously, scraping the spoon against the bowl so it gathered up as much cream as possible. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know that look, James Potter, and I don't like it at all."

James simply smirked, bringing her head down to his, kissing her passionately. As they were kissing, he brought the spoon towards them.

"Hey Lil's." he murmured against her lips.

"What?" she murmured back.

"Love you." He said, then pulled back, promptly wiping the cream covered spoon on the tip of her nose.

"James!"

He started laughing and leaned forward to lick it off. His mouth, of its own accord, of course, then traveled down her jaw line to her neck. He began placing kisses up and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point and lightly sucking, swirling his tongue on the spot.

Lily gasped, "James..."

He pulled back, "I love you," he whispered before capturing her lips in his.

He placed an arm across her back and another under her legs, lifting her up, carrying her to the bedroom, intent on proving to her just how much he really did love her.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought of it, it'll mean so much! 


End file.
